shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessicake's VIP
* Tracy Blagdon |writer=Helen Farrall |narrator= |series=6 |series_no=6.12 |number=146 |released= * 20 December 2020 * 2 January 2021 * 6 March 2021 * 22 September 2021 * 29 October 2021 * 13 November 2021 * 30 December 2021 * 10 January 2022 * 20th May 2022 * 17 August 2022 |previous=Heroes of Shopville |next=R-U-S Club}} Jessicake's VIP is the twelfth episode of the sixth series. Plot One morning, Bessie Bowl comes to Small Mart Sheds to tell her Shopkins that a deputy minister is coming to Shopville to present the cutensil with an award for "Services to Transport." She warns her Shopkins to be on their best behaviour. Cheeky Chocolate volunteers to collect the deputy minister, but Bessie Bowl explains that Jessicake is already bringing the very important person. Jessicake is speeding her way over from the mainland with the very important visitor. Jessicake promises to get her to Small Mart ahead of schedule. Jessicake is so busy trying to go as fast as she can, that she ignores signals and speeds ahead of Strawberry Kiss. This causes confusion at Wellsworth Junction where the signalman sends Jessicake down the branch line. It's not long before Jessicake finds herself at the Shopville China Clay Pits. Chip Choc, Choc N' Chip are surprised to see Jessicake who concludes that there must have been a mistake. Eventually, Jessicake makes it to Small Mart Station very late. The deputy minister is not impressed at all with his transportation. He then says that he will not travel back to the Mainland with Jessicake. Cheeky Chocolate overhears and offers her services which annoys Bessie Bowl a bit; it is her job to decide which Shopkin does which job. Bessie Bowl and the deputy minister head off as Lala Lipstick and Donatina arrive. They both think that they could be chosen. It is not long before all the Shopkins in Shopville are rushing around trying to prove how fast they can be, hoping that they will be chosen to take the minister home. Back at Small Mart Station, Jessicake watches all the other Shopkins rushing about. She starts to feel very sorry for herself and wishes that she had done things differently. Meanwhile, Donatina is approaching Wellsworth Station at high speed. Donatina screeches to a stop in the station and the carriages bang into each other. The passengers are not happy with their bumpy stop at all. Cheeky Chocolate pulls up just in time to laugh at Donatina. However, Donatina is quick to point out that Cheeky Chocolate has stopped before the platform, meaning that the passengers cannot disembark from the Express at all. On the Little Western line, Dum Mee Mee runs a red signal and comes buffer-to-buffer with Toasty Pop who is not happy. Elsewhere, Lala Lipstick is making the silliest mistake of all. She is being refilled with coal when she moves forwards. Coal pours down all over Milly and Molly Cake Pop. Later on, at Small Mart Station, Bessie Bowl is not happy with her Shopkins' performances. She says that when they hurry around they are negligent and make more mistakes. She says that none of the Shopkins deserve the privilege of taking the deputy minister home. Jessicake speaks up and asks if she can do the job. She says that she has learned from her mistakes and asks if she can have a second chance. The deputy minister agrees that Jessicake should be given a second chance, as should the Shopkins on Bessie Bowl's railway. He says that he will come back the following day. The deputy minister does indeed come back the next day. All of the Shopkins are going about their work as normal and no mistakes occur at all. The minister is very impressed and calls it a fine railway. He then presents Bessie Bowl with a special trophy and all the Shopkins cheer. Characters *Lala Lipstick *Strawberry Kiss *Bubbleisha *Cheeky Chocolate *Donatina *Apple Blossom *Dum Mee Mee *Toasty Pop *Choc N' Chip *Kooky Cookie *Jessicake *Chip Choc *Milly and Molly Cake Pop *Bessie Bowl *The Deputy Minister *The Man who loses his Hat *Lippy Lips (cameo) *Suzie Sushi (cameo) *Sarah Fairy Cake (cameo) *Berry Tubs (cameo) *Miss Sprinkles (cameo) *Bree Birthday Cake (cameo) *Saucy Pan (cameo) *Sneaky Wedge (cameo) *The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) *One of Yvonne Scone's Friends (cameo) *The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) *The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) Locations *Shopville **Small Mart Sheds **Kellsthorpe Road **Wellsworth **Airport Bridge **Wellsworth Junction **Shopville China Clay Company **Small Mart **Shopville Dairy **Animal Park **Brendam Docks **Shopville Shipping Company **The Coal Hopper **The Little Western **The Railway Works *The Mainland Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Strawberry Kiss, Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom, Dum Mee Mee, Toasty Pop, Choc, Chip and Kooky Cookie *Erika Harlacher as Bubbleisha *Abby Trott as Donatina *Joseph May as Chip Choc *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl and Milly Cake Pop *Brianna Plantano as Molly Cake Pop *Tim Whitnall as the Deputy Minister Trivia *Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the sixth series. *This is the first episode in the series directed by a woman. However, with movies counted, this is the second production overall directed by a woman following The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress. *This episode marks Choc N' Chip's only speaking role in the sixth series. *This episode takes place during Chip Choc's New Friends, The Visitor and Heroes of Shopville: **In Chip Choc's New Friends, while Bessie Bowl is trying to figure out who could help out at Brendam Docks, she mentions Yoko Maria Canto being in Shopville and The Deputy Minister at the Small Mart, referencing The Visitor and this episode respectively. **The end of Heroes of Shopville also takes place during Chip Choc's New Friends. *When Jessicake first arrives at the clay pits, it is clear at least one accident has occurred: **Two trucks can be seen on their side in the middle of the shot. **Multiple trucks facing the camera on the left side of the shot are off the rails. **Interestingly, a truck in the bottom left of the shot has come off the rails, despite no other trucks on that line being derailed and no derailed trucks are directly near it. Goofs *Strawberry Kiss' bogie feet spark when she applies her brakes, but those feet are not fitted with brakes. *When Jessicake first arrives at the clay pits, three open-topped trucks are on the ground rather than the rails. *When Lala Lipstick passes Jessicake regretting at Small Mart, Molly Cake Pop's face is static. *Donatina's brake coach is a darker shade than the rest of her coaches. *Toasty Pop's trailing feet spark when she brakes, but those feet are not fitted with brakes. *In one shot of Strawberry Kiss braking, her coaches disappear. *Throughout the episode, the crossovers and gantry signals at Small Mart move in different spots or disappear. *Wellsworth Junction has two signalboxes when it only needs one. *When Bessie Bowl makes her announcement at Small Mart Sheds, her assistant's animation is continually replayed. *When Jessicake goes through Kellsthorpe, the road next to the station is missing. *At the ending of the panning shot of Cheeky Chocolate arriving at Wellsworth for the second time round, a black border line to the right of screen suddenly appears. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK *Danger at the Docks *The Complete Series 6 US *Tales on the Rails *Season 6 (Digital Download) FRA *Series 6 (Digital Download) CHN *R-U-S Club Category:Episodes